1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to implantable spinal fixation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spinal column is a highly flexible structure comprising bones and connective tissue. While, the spine is capable of multiple degrees of motion, spinal injuries or anatomical irregularities may result in spinal pathologies which limit this range of motion. Orthopedic surgeons often aim to correct spinal irregularities and restore stability to traumatized levels through immobilization of spinal elements. Several conventional spinal implant stabilization systems such as spinal cross-connectors exist to assist doctors in immobilizing the spine. These conventional systems often include components having connective structures such as elongated rods which are positioned on opposite sides of the portion of the spinal column intended to be immobilized and are usually implemented with screws and hooks to facilitate segmental attachment of these connective structures to the posterior surfaces of the spinal laminae, through the pedicles, and into the spinal vertebral bodies. Ideally, these connective components provide the necessary mechanical stability to achieve spinal immobilization.
Examples of total facet arthroplasty systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,811,567; 6,974,478; 7,041,136; 7,074,237; 7,087,084; and 7,090,698, the complete disclosures of which, in their entireties, are herein incorporated by reference.
Some of the conventional total facet arthroplasty systems require complicated surgical techniques and typically have multiple, complex components that are difficult to assemble in-situ. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new total facet arthroplasty system capable of being easily used by a surgeon during a spinal surgical procedure.